The Chronicles
by Jesse and Dikay
Summary: Two teenagers named Dikay and Jesse are exposed to a new type of world one day as they sat out in the woods. Going through adolescent as well as being a vampire has never been difficult. Join these two as they find friendship, enemies, and love.
1. Whataya Want From Me?

_Hi, and welcome to the joint fiction between my friend and I. We are both very different from one another, me liking science fiction and her liking anime. We are very different yet we are the same. Anyway, we really hope you enjoy the epic tale told in the eyes of our characters, Jesse and Dikay.  
We do not own anything corporate or anything else recognizable. We only own our own characters. _

_So really we hope that you enjoy, please review and tell us what you think. ;D  
Till later. ;3  
_

* * *

Dikay walked in the woods, a bag hanging over his bony shoulder. The trees were blowing in the wind, the un-sunned morning cool. It was around six in the morning, the breath of the day beginning to surround the young boy. The cherry blossom trees all around him had just started to bloom, their leaves starting to turn their beautiful pink. They were starting to bloom just in time for the town's cherry blossom festival, which started the next day. Dikay's mind paid no attention to the beautiful scenery though, no his mind gave him only glances of the untold morning. He was somewhere else as he walked through the trails, somewhere less quiet more frustrating. No, nothing like the beauty all around him.

Suddenly from the darkness of the forest, he hears a voice say, "Penny for your thoughts Dikay."

Dikay looked toward the voice and held back a slight frown. The owner of the voice had long brown hair that hung around her skinny, curved body. Her eyes were a light green with the slightest hints of blue. A black t-shirt and jeans were her attire.

"Jesse, hey." Dikay breathed, looking at his friend lightly.

"Hey. Penny for your thoughts mate?" She repeated, not backing down a bit. Dikay knew that no matter what he did, Jesse was going to continue to ask for his thoughts until he told her what was wrong with him. But fortunately for him, Dikay was an extremely good liar and now was a time when that fact came in handy.

"My mom kicked me out." Dikay said shrugging his shoulders. Jesse sighed as he sat down next to her on the rock that she was occupying.

Jesse then pulled an ear bud out of her ear and held it next to him. "Listen to Adam, he'll ease your pain." She laughed as Dikay took the ear bud and placed it into his ear. Dikay and Jesse had been friends since childhood, early childhood. She knew Dikay better than anyone else could, she probably knew him better than he knew himself. Jesse knew something was hurting him, but didn't ask. No, she knew he would rather handle whatever problem he had by himself. Jesse jumped, violently awakened from her thoughts, as she felt something hit shoulder softly. However, it was simply Dikay taking his bag off of his shoulder.

A few hours had passed and Dikay was no longer depressed. Jesse had a strong effect on the way he acted, just as a sister would. She knew his dreams, the things that made him happy, or sad, or even the things that grossed him out. She was his big sister, his rock. Suddenly out of no where, a man appears in front of the two teenagers pulling them both from their thoughts. They could tell he was weak, yet he stood straight almost menacingly. Jesse then saw a bloody wound that looked a lot like a gun shot wound on his chest causing her eyes to widen in surprise. Acting fast while wasting no time, Jesse and Dikay jumped from the large rock they had been previously sitting on and ran to the man.

The man, whom was now kneeling on the ground in pain, looked up at Dikay; a look of anguish on his face. Frozen on the spot, Dikay stared down at the man unaware of what to do. Jesse, after slightly arguing with the injured man, made him lie down on his back so she could inspect the damage. Though not a trained medical official, Jesse knew what to do in an emergency situation. The man then did something that surprised both Dikay and Jesse. The man swiftly grabbed Jesse's wrists painfully and pulled her close. Jesse screamed out in pain and the man then pushed her away, almost uninterested. He then jumped up and grabbed the white and red haired boy, pulling him to close for comfort. Dikay's original reaction would have been to quickly try and pull away, yet something within him told him that his action would end up making the situation worse.

So, Dikay just stared into the other man's eyes, the dark bluish eyes with red staring into his soul. He then realized the man was getting closer to him. "Your eyes," the man started, "hold hate in them." The man suddenly causing Dikay to jump in surprise. That was when their lips met, it was only for a fraction of a second. The man thing placed his lips on Dikay's warm neck. A light stinging sensation went through the teen's body, a wave of unconsciousness hitting him hard. Before his mind went completely black, Dikay could feel the slight pressure of someone's lips on his.

Jesse was struggling to stay conscious, the dark waves now passing over her. The man had done the same thing to her as he had done to Dikay causing a massive amount hate to bubble within Jesse. She painfully gripped the wet grass hard as if that would calm the burning-like sensation running through her veins. Her whole arm felt as if it were covered in flames. Jesse's vision started to fade, her perfect vision turning blurry and red. Then the world went completely black and lifeless to her.

Jesse snapped her eyes open in panic, fear the only emotion running over her. She felt a hand on hers which caused her to look to her right. There lied a man sitting in a chair beside her, his feet propped up on the edge of the bed she was lying in. Jesse sat up and blinked at the man as if she were trying to place whom he was. He felt the sudden shift on the bed and opened his dark brown eyes. He then sat up and leaned toward her. Jesse looked at the man with confusion.

" 'Ello." He said in a bright tone of voice. Jesse nodded at him unable to get the words that she desperately tried to speak out. "Most likely, you can't talk yet, it'll clear up shortly. Probably."

Jesse cleared her throat hard, flinching as a fire-like pain ran up her throat. She disliked it very much. "W…what…Who are you?" Jesse asked, trying hard to ignore the sharp, unbearable pain.

" 'm the Doctor." He turned and smiled at Jesse. A sigh escaped from his lips as he walked to a small console and started typing. Suddenly Jesse remembered…

"Where's Dikay!?"

The Doctor glanced back at her, "I left him back in the woods." He said smartly, smirking at her pissed off look. " 'm kidding, he's in the room down the hall." The Doctor then sighed, a grim look passing over his features. "He's in bad shape."

Jesse also sighed, muttering to herself, "So he's alive. Thank God." Suddenly the fiery pain in her neck got worse. For her duration of her conversation with the Doctor, Jesse had been ignoring the pain but now it was unbearable. A nurse walked in and went over to Jesse but she ignored the other woman and returned her gaze back to the Doctor. "Where am I?" She asked.

"A hospital." Jesse nodded and sighed. A sent then filled her nose that brought her both pleasure along with pain all at the same time. She turned her head quickly to see the nurse had cut her finger accidentally. The nurse glanced at Jesse then to the Doctor, who nodded at her, she then left the room. The Doctor sighed then went over to Jesse.

Her body was shaking slightly, her fingers laced tightly in her hair. "What…what's wrong with me?"

He then sighed again deeply, softly saying. "You've been turned, I was too late."

Jesse turned to the Doctor, a look of fear on her face. "Too late? Too late for what?!"

"You're a vampire Jesse."

Jesse stared astonished, not sure of what she should say. "And Dikay?" She whispered, the words barely passing her dry lips.

"Also a vampire, only his body is trying to fight the change. Your body, however, welcomed the change with open arms." The Doctor said harshly, it wasn't that he was angry with Jesse just a bit angry that there had been no chance to save her.

"Great, so now I'm a blood thirsty monster? Fantastic, fan-fucking-tastic."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You go by vampire stereotypes. Not all vampires are monsters, they are nearly extinct ya know."

Jesse flinched, half out of surprise. Never in her life had she thought vampires were real, now she was one. Her face darkened dramatically, "I need blood." She muttered darkly, glaring at the Doctor darkly.

Another nurse then walked in, Jesse blinked at her unsure of what to do. The nurse had dark blonde hair and dead silver eyes. Her bangs were parted in the middle, showing her forehead and a ribbon that was tied across. She was dead skinny, she herself simply looked like a corpse.

"This is the blood donor," the Doctor said through clenched teeth as if it pained him. "Her name is Jeluna, she is a human." Jesse nodded, smiling kindly at the girl.

The girl walked over to Jesse and sat on the bed next to her. "Hello," the woman's voice sound like a silver bell, gentle and sweet, to Jesse's over sensitive ears.

"Hello, 'm Jesse." The woman made a half greeting bow on the bed then uncovered her arm. She then took a small scalpel and pierced the cold metal onto her skin. The Doctor backed up to the other side of the room as Jeluna cut up her arm, a lost look on his blank face. Jesse held her breath, trying to keep the sweet smell of blood out of her system. Jeluna then pulled onto Jesse's hair and forced her to drink the small part of blood that came from the large gash. Jesse took about three pints of the girl's blood and then released her. Jesse felt like crying, she felt like a monster. Jesse then gave a false smile and then looked at the Doctor. "Done, can I see Dikay?"

The Doctor rose an eyebrow, "If you can get out of that bed." Jesse jumped up from the bed and walked out of the room, slightly wondering if the Doctor was going to follow her. Not that she cared or anything, no she didn't care at all. The door to Dikay's room opened and Jesse looked at the boy in shock. Her wide eyes stared at the pale boy lying on the long hospital bed, never before had she seen him so weak.

"I told the hospital he was brain dead," Jesse turned around and saw the Doctor leaning up against the door frame. "They'll leave him alone for a while but honestly I have no idea when he'll wake from this." Then to himself he muttered, "Or if he'll even wake up." Jesse nodded, feeling ready for when Dikay would awaken.


	2. Louder Than Thunder

Five months had passed and still no sign of Dikay attempting to awaken. Jesse's patience was extremely thin as she waited for her only friend to wake up from the limbo he was currently in. Day after day she sat by his bedside waiting for Dikay to awaken. As Jesse stared at Dikay intently, a nurse stepped through the door and looked at Jesse. "Er, I have to bathe him now."

Jesse looked up at the nurse, a sad look in her now green and red eyes. Wordlessly she stood up and edged toward Dikay, whispering into his ear. "Please, please wake up. I hate being alone." She then walked out the door, giving Dikay one last look before walking out into the bright, white hall.

The nurse looked toward the door, then walked over to the door and looked out into the hall. Empty. The nurse then turned back to Dikay, a menacing smile on her face, "How about we play doctor? You be the patient." Then with a sick laugh she edged toward Dikay, her gnarled fingers outstretched. Meanwhile, Dikay slept on completely unaware.

"This fucking sucks," Jesse mumbled as she ran a weary hand down her pale face. Never before in her life had she been so…bored. With Dikay being asleep, she had no amusement. She missed her little brother, he was her other half. They had been through so much with each other, Dikay and her. They always had each other's backs, now Jesse couldn't even help him. She was just as helpless as he was.

"You can say that again," a voice said from beside her. Jesse sat up from her hunched position to see the Doctor now sitting beside her. He looked about as bored as she did.

Jesse nodded in agreement, though a question still lurked within her. How had the man known her name? "How'd you know my name?" The Doctor smirked slightly and touched her chest lightly where a pair of beat up metal dog tags hung. Jesse laid a hand over the dog tags and smiled lightly, she had almost forgotten about those. The Doctor was about to say something else when suddenly Jesse sat forward, her hand held up to him. "Shit," she muttered and jumped up and ran toward Dikay's room. She slid to a stop right in front of the electronic door. Jesse walked through and growled at the scene she saw.

Dikay, she unconscious, lied only dressed up his boxers, his wet skin gleaming under the light. The nurse that had shooed Jesse earlier stood above him, her shirt off. Jesse growled and leaped toward the woman, using all of her new vampire strength to pin the petite woman to the wall. The woman's body was crashed into a glass medical cabinet causing glass fragments to fly everywhere. The force behind Jesse's attack was so strong, that even the wall cracked behind the cabinet. Grabbing the woman's neck, Jesse pulled her close, uncaring of the woman's spewing blood. "What we you doing with my brother." Jesse growled in threat. The woman started to whimper but the strong teenage vampire simply snapped her neck.

"Jesse, stop!" The Doctor yelled out to her, attempting to pull her back into reality. Jesse gave him a look that ran shivers down his spin. Her eyes were pitch black, a frightening sight.

She walked toward him, her claws ready at her side. "Would you rather I kill you?" Her voice was but a whisper but the threat was still there. In vampire speed, Jesse was suddenly right in front of him and with a lot of force pushed him into the wall. With a groan, the Doctor slid down the wall now knocked unconscious.

A passing by nurse, whom had heard the nose, stepped through the door quietly asking, "Is everything okay in here?" Jesse turned to look at the nurse, her jaw clamped hard. "I suppose not," the nurse said in fear. Jesse then walked over toward her and killed her in an instant. A wave of nurses and security came to remove Jesse but with every kill she simply became stronger. After slaughtering thirteen hospital staff, Jesse took all of their bodies carefully down to the basement placing them in a large pile. Suddenly, the reality of her actions hit her as she dropped the final body onto the pile. Bile rose in her throat and Jesse leaned over to the side and threw her guts up.

After about five minutes of throwing up blood, Jesse finally stopped. She curled up into a corner, her legs pulled to her chest tightly. Her mind boarding on insanity, Jesse rocked back and forth crying. Jesse just wished God would kill her now, just take her off the face of the planet in the most painful way. She had just killed thirteen people, twelve of them being innocent. They had families, parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, perhaps even children. A strangled cry escapes from her lips, what had she done?

After about five hours of sitting down in the basement crying, Jesse stands up completely exhausted and starts to walk toward Dikay's room. She looked down at her black t-shirt and jeans, she could still their blood on her clothing. A sigh escapes from her lips as she walks into Dikay's room. The Doctor was no longer in the place he had been earlier, she didn't blame him. If she were him, she would have left without saying goodbye. He could travel anywhere he liked in the entire universe as well as any time but for some odd reason he stayed for Dikay and Jesse. She sighed and closed her eyes, tears once again coming to her eyes. Not only had she killed thirteen people, she had also hurt her friend. Over the period of Dikay's unconsciousness, the two had become close. Now that friendship was ruined.

"God, I really screwed up." Jesse shook her head and moved to sit down next to Dikay to yet again wait for him to wake up. Much to her surprise, the tall red and white haired boy was staring at her wide-eyed. "Dikay?"


	3. Through The Glass

Jesse tapped one foot on the long, metal wall just outside of Dikay's room. He had just woken up and he seemed to have forgotten how to walk. His motions were slow, extremely slow; although five months stuck in a coma would do that to a person. The past five months were all to long for Jesse as she waited for her friend to awaken. Although, in the back of her mind, a part of Jesse cursed Dikay's timing. She knew it was jealous but she really did want more time to learn about the Doctor, alone.

After about ten minutes, Dikay walked out of his room and leaned up against the door frame. Jesse could see his knees shake a little as he stood. His eyes were black and lifeless, which was pretty common for a newborn such as him. There was not a thing changed about the boy. Appearance or personality, which was uncommon and rare. His eyes were always black, staring into the soul's of everyone. His skin was pale and nothing, not even death, could fix his gravity-defying messy hair. He was the same boy…only Jesse could see the slightest hint of red in his dark eyes. The only real difference in Dikay was his need for blood.

Jesse grabbed his wrist roughly and heaved hard. Dikay hissed at Jesse, his body tense. She drug the newly awakened vampire through the empty corridors of the bright hospital. Jesse opened a door labeled _Employees Only_ and pushed him slightly, urging him to walk down the stairs. They down into a basement. Dikay scrunched his nose at all of the different smells coming from the underground room. Old rainwater, rusted pipes, mold, old wood, cement, and antiseptic all made his nose curl. A sweet smell entered his nostrils, blood. Jesse pulled him down the rest of the stairs to see a large pile of thirteen bodies of the victims she had killed no more than six hours earlier.

"Have it at my dear brother," Jesse said uneasily. The shock of vampire had yet to wear off on her. Jesse shut the door and leading to the stairs and leaned against the cold metal. Dikay stood with a blank expression upon his facing staring at the bodies. He then growls and jumps on the bodies draining their shed blood. Monstrous growls emitted from Dikay as he feasted. He soon finished and then he followed Jesse back upstairs.

Across the hall was the Doctor, his fingers nervously patting at his suit. He hated to stand alone in one place for a long time. The Doctor smiled at Dikay, "Well 'm glad to see you're finally awake. Jesse kept wondering 'bout you."

Dikay_ tsked_ and then turned his head away from the Doctor to look at Jesse, "Why am I not surprised?" Jesse glared at him, nope not a thing had changed within her best friend.

Dikay looked back at the Doctor and was mentally calculating what he thought about the other man. Dikay had a certain way about picking people he liked or didn't like. The Doctor seemed to be someone that Dikay didn't like… "What do you even want?" Dikay said a bit rudely. He didn't even know this man but was suppose to have a conversation with him. How rude!

A serious look passed over the Doctor's face, " 'm here to tell you about the laws."

Dikay rose an eyebrow in question, "Laws?" He repeated, un sure if he had heard correctly. Even though he knew he couldn't have with his new bat-like hearing.

After an hour passed of the Doctor explaining the rules that came with being a vampire living on Earth, they left the hospital and started to walk toward the forest clearing where they had been earlier. Sitting in the clearing near the tree line was a large, blue box. Dikay rose an eyebrow in curiosity, that had not been there before. The Doctor walked over toward the box and placed a key in the lock as if he were going to open it. He did and then walked in Jesse following him. "What the hell are you guys doing in a box?"

Jesse rolled her eyes at Dikay and grabbed his wrist again pulling him through the threshold. Dikay could not believe what he saw. Instead of being a normal, empty box it was some sort of…space ship. Dikay looked around the large room, his mouth gapped wide open. The Doctor smirked at his expression, "This is the TARDIS," he announced extending his arms a smile on his face. "Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. T.A.R.D.I.S."

"It's a…time machine?" Dikay said in confusion. The Doctor had said everything so fast that he barely caught two words. He defiantly didn't like people who talked ninety miles an hour.

The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Time _and_ space."

Jesse yawned deeply, the effects of the day finally taking its toll on her. "I'm heading for bed." Since Dikay had been the hospital, the Doctor had let her stay with him until he woke up.

The Doctor nodded at her, "Night."

She nodded then hugged Dikay tightly, "Never ever do that to me again." Jesse then walked off into the depths of the shadows into an unknown location.

"Has she been hear long?" Dikay asked, anger in his voice. If there was one thing he was protective of it was his little sister.

"Well…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

Dikay glared at the Doctor then backed him up against the console, "If you hurt my little sister I swear to God I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

The Doctor nodded then walked into the darkness, "Well come on then," he said, his voice a bit nervous. "I'll show you where you can stay." They walked down long corridors, light from lanterns hanging on the wall lighting their way. The tension between the two was thick within the air. The Doctor opened the door to a small yet comfortable room. "You can stay here." He said, rolling on the balls of his feet.

Dikay nodded then walked into the room not looking at the Doctor again. He was alone, now having the opportunity to let his mind wander as he liked. He walked past a wall mirror and stared at his now permanent appearance. He was paler than before, which went perfect with his unusual, white hair. The red in his hair now showed more noticeably. His black eyes seemed soulless as he continued to examine him now ghostly reflection. Dikay placed a hand against the mirror's cool glass silently wondering if it were actually him that was being reflected.

Dikay sighed and then turned to the bed. Shivers went down his spin as he thought of what had happened last time he had been in a bed alone… He went to the closet and smiled. There was a small rail just big enough for his skinny body made of pure steel. Dikay pulled on it to test its strength. Satisfied with the results, he pulled up on the bar and then hooked his legs through it and hung down from the rail. Not only did it fix his issues with beds, it also helped increase his leg strength. With a small, satisfied smile on his face, Dikay fell into a light sleep.

Jesse sat in a large, comfortable chair her legs tucked underneath herself looking through a large pile of books. In the five months that Dikay had been asleep, Jesse had read over three-hundred different books. They helped keep her mind occupied from the thought that there was a possibility that Dikay would never awaken. The Doctor had been very generous and had helped her through in his own way so he wasn't really surprised when he found her flipping through a book she had already read.

He sits down in a chair opposite of the desk that she was sitting at. "Thought you were going to bed." The Doctor said to catch the girl's attention. The Doctor had also picked up on the fact that when Jesse was reading, it was extremely hard to break her concentration.

Jesse shrugged, "Eh I decided not to. How's Dikay?" Always worrying about her brother Jesse was.

"I don't think he likes me all that much."

Jesse smiled and grabbed a small green and gold book which was fairly thick. "Yeah, well that's Dikay for you. He's been like that since I met him." She stated as she flipped through the small book. A distant look was in Jesse's eyes as she thought of all of the experiences they had shared together. Slight tears now threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Come here."

Jesse looked up at him in confusion then placed the book back on its place on top of the mountain of books. She walked over toward him unaware of what he was going to do. The Doctor pulled her down onto his lap. Jesse blinked and glanced back at him, if she could blush her face would be violet. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her extremely close to him. Jesse nearly stopped breathing as she felt him so extremely near to her.

A thought nagged in her mind. The memories of the nurses and security staff ran through Jesse's mind vividly making her clench. "What happened earlier with the nurses…"

"Don't worry about it Jesse," the Doctor said a small smile on his face. Usually he would be extremely angry with someone who had killed twelve innocent people but there was just something about Jesse that made him unable to. She nodded and then a large yawn over took her. "Tired?" Jesse nodded again, rubbing her eyes like a small child. He leaned back and held her in his arms as she laid her head down on his chest listening to his double-heart beat. Within seconds she was asleep.

Jesse then woke up to see that she was in her bed, the Doctor asleep next to her. She smiled at him, biting her lip to fight the urge to say something about how adorable he looked. Jesse then shook her head and went to find Dikay's room. However, he stood next to her door his arms folded against his chest. "I need to hunt, can you come?"

"Well of course I can come, can't you?" Jesse smirked at her perverted joke. Dikay rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll go with you."

The sun was bright when they exited the TARDIS, the light shimmering through the trees. Dikay couldn't believe he hadn't seen the sun in over five months. To him it just seemed like yesterday… The sounds of pattering deer hooves make Dikay smile as he ran after them, slightly enjoying the hunt. Jesse ran quickly right behind him. They pounced on the deer and sucked the deer's blood dry. Then after a few more, Dikay felt the strangest feeling as if he were being watched.

Both Dikay and Jesse turned around to see a pack of well-toned boys, all of them having russet color skin. "Hello," they said, each of them sound menacingly. They then transformed in large wolves, each one of them growling at Jesse and Dikay.

Dikay growled at them, then Jesse. Her eyes seemed to be on fire as she glared at them. A beastly nose erupted from Dikay as he charged off toward them aiming directly for their leader.


End file.
